


Жертва, ставшая охотником

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Лэнс слышит в своей голове рык Синей — впервые за долгое время — и теперь он понимает.Почему Аллура жаловалась на проблемы с управлением, почему попросила помощи, почему они оказались на незнакомой планете и почему Синяя неожиданно выкинула его прямо на цветочную поляну.





	Жертва, ставшая охотником

Так, окей, это уже не смешно.  
Лэнс пятится назад — настолько, насколько позволяет кабина Синей — и выставляет руки перед собой. Он призывает Аллуру к здравому смыслу, стыду и совести, но она, похоже, не слышит. Или притворяется, что не слышит, продолжая попытки стащить с него доспех.  
  
— Принцесса, — Лэнс смеётся (на самом деле он ужасно боится щекотки, и пальцы Аллуры на его боках буквально сводят с ума). — Пожалуйста, хватит, ха-ха, перестань, я даже могу пообещать больше никогда к тебе не приставать, только п-прекрати!..  
  
Мягкий клик, и нагрудный доспех отщёлкивается с обеих сторон — падает вниз, рядом с таким же розовым. Лэнс не знал, что они так умеют, и до сих пор стаскивал их через голову.  
Аллура довольно улыбается, медленно тянет застёжку своего чёрного комбинезона вниз, обнажая пышную грудь. Лэнс сглатывает слюну и прикрывает свой стояк ладонью.  
  
Это неправильно, супер-странно и больше похоже на идиотский сон. Приятный, конечно, но всё же идиотский. А, может, это чужой сон? Точно: если бы это был его сон, то тогда всё было бы наоборот. Это он демонстрировал бы ей своё прекрасное тело, а она не устояла бы перед его мускулами и сразу же предложила бы взять себя в жёны.  
Да, это похоже на правду.  
  
— Мы оба спим, так? — остаётся доволен своей теорией Лэнс.  
  
— Тогда как насчёт этого?  
  
Аллура убирает его руку в сторону и сжимает член сама, слизывает жёлтую пыльцу с его шеи и во всех смыслах давит на него своей грудью.  
Что ж, хорошо — это  _совсем_  не похоже на сон, но тогда что, квизнак подери, это такое?!  
  
Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп.  
Пыльца?  
  
Лэнс слышит в своей голове рык Синей — впервые за долгое время — и теперь он понимает.  
Почему Аллура жаловалась на проблемы с управлением, почему попросила помощи, почему они оказались на незнакомой планете и почему Синяя неожиданно выкинула его прямо на цветочную поляну.  
Он не знает, как называются эти цветы, но их пыльца, похоже, действует на алтеанцев как валериана на кошек. Лэнс имеет честь убедиться в этом лично.  
  
— Если это была попытка нас свести, то она хреновая, подруга! — кричит он Синей, однако она, кажется, с ним не согласна.  
  
Аллура между тем уже успела расстегнуть свой комбинезон полностью, продолжая слизывать пыльцу с кожи Лэнса. Она снимает плотную ткань с плеч, а Лэнс не может даже ей помешать. Физически Аллура гораздо сильнее любого из паладинов, и в данной ситуации это огромный минус.  
  
— Слушай, это неправильно. — Лэнс не знает, к кому обращается точно — к Аллуре или Синей. — А как же конфетно-букетный период и свидания? Узнать друг друга получше и всё такое?  
  
— У нас нет на это времени, — выдыхает Аллура и стаскивает комбинезон с Лэнса.  
  
Он честно сопротивляется, не намереваясь сдаваться даже с голым задом. В планы Аллуры это, кажется, не входит.  
Лэнсу жарко, его лицо горит, Аллура чертовски горячая и она чертовски горячо вжимает его в пол, посасывает тонкую кожу за ухом и слегка придавливает поджавшиеся яйца коленом, но…  
  
Это всё не по-настоящему. Нет, то есть, реально, вполне себе, но Лэнс знает: Аллура делает это не потому, что действительно хочет этого.  
Это не из-за её чувств.  
Это из-за грёбанной пыльцы.  
  
— Давай поговорим, как нормальные люди. В смысле, как человек с алтеанкой. Ну, ты поняла.  
  
Аллура совершенно точно не поняла. Она дрочит его член, и её ладони такие восхитительно  _мягкие_ , квизнак…  
Лэнс рвано выдыхает, пытается оттолкнуть, но в итоге хватает упругие груди с потрясающе твёрдыми сосками. Аллура одобрительно мычит, ерзает на месте, двигает бёдрами в такт своей руке, стонет так, что…  
  
— Ладно, я всё понял.  
  
Лэнс меняется с ней местами одним резким рывком. Ему нравятся фильмы об охотниках, которые становятся жертвами.  
Так вот: жертвой он уже был.  
Он решает пойти другим путём. Целует её в губы так нежно, как может — пытается снизить накал, немного расслабиться, добавить в их первый раз романтики, в конце концов. Лэнс ожидает, что она снова будет перенимать лидерство и уже смиряется с этим, но всё снова идёт не так.  
Аллура отвечает на нежность нежностью, ласково гладит пальцами его лицо, выдыхает горячий воздух в губы.  
Лэнс потрясён. Правда потрясён, поэтому отстраняется, как только начинают затекать руки.  
  
Она совсем другая. Смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону, заливается краской, тянется за комбинезоном, чтобы прикрыться, и заправляет растрёпанные пряди за острые уши.  
  
Аллура неловко кашляет, и Лэнс понимает, что действие пыльцы кончилось. Немного невовремя, но оно и к лучшему, наверное.  
  
Они одеваются, стоя спинами друг к другу.  
  
Начать разговор сложно, поэтому они молчат почти до самого замка.  
  
— Спасибо, — всё же произносит Аллура. — Что, ну… Не воспользовался моментом, хотя мог бы. Я… Ценю это. Очень.  
  
— Конечно, — Лэнс прочищает горло. — Я не поступил бы так с тобой.  
  
Аллура улыбается, и он улыбается ей в ответ.  
  
Коран рассержен тем, что они улетели без предупреждения, и им несколько минут приходится выслушивать его причитания и лекции о безопасности. Бла-бла-бла, ничего нового. Аллуре слушать хотя бы только Корана — в отличие от неё, Лэнса отчитает ещё и Широ. И от Ханка тоже перепадёт. И от Пидж. Кит же просто скорчит недовольную рожу.  
  
— Лэнс, — окликает его Аллура, когда он собирается выйти из ангара. Она снова отводит взгляд в сторону. — В общем… Ты хорошо целуешься.  
  
Он теряется на пару тиков, думая, остаточный ли это эффект пыльцы или принцесса просто решила пошутить.  
Лэнс останавливается на втором варианте и решает продолжить тему:  
  
— Хочешь убедиться в этом ещё раз?  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Аллура быстро выходит в коридор, не давая ему времени на следующую реплику.  
Лэнс снова слышит рык Синей.  
  
Пожалуй, это была не такая уж и хреновая попытка.


End file.
